


［圈套 / 飛唐］私藏

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 11





	［圈套 / 飛唐］私藏

唐毅穿著鬆垮的浴袍，頂著一頭被毛巾擦得凌亂的頭髮從浴室出來，看到孟少飛正側身靠著陽台欄杆，手裡拿著一罐可樂。

對方洗過的頭髮還帶著濕，前陣子一直在忙案件沒空去剪已經長長了的髮絲，濕髮帶著輕微的鬈，配合完美的側臉輪廓更顯好看。前髮洗過後長度更明顯，伏在額上快遮住那雙明亮的大眼睛。修長而不過份瘦削的身軀被包裹在浴袍之下，短身剪裁將長腿完整顯露，鬆大的領口在鎖骨前敞著，白皙的肌膚在月光下還泛著淡淡光澤。白天的孟警官一身正氣，而現在的孟少飛則是性感而不自知，正是最要命的誘惑。

男人瞇了瞇眼。

還好只有我能看到這樣的他。

唐毅輕手輕腳走過去，雙手從後沿著腰際滑過圈住那纖細的腰，下巴放在那人肩窩。被抱住的人勾起嘴角，又喝了一口可樂。男人的手一緊，將人摟進懷裡，吸了一口那人身上傳來沐浴露留下的淡淡清香，低頭輕輕吻著脖頸那裡的肌膚，再而吮吸舔舐。

「少飛⋯⋯」

被喚的人輕笑閃躲，「哎喲很癢啦。」

被男人轉過身面對面，看到他眼底除了深情還有流動閃爍的愛欲。孟少飛揚起的唇角看上去俏皮可愛，一手仍舊拿著可樂，另一隻手撫上對方修長的頸項，輕輕磨挲抬頭問道。

「怎麼了，這樣看我？」

下一秒耳邊傳進潮濕的氣音

「好想把你鎖起來不讓別人看到。」

接著嘴唇碰上肖想已久的柔軟。孟少飛後腰抵靠著欄杆，兩人交換著膩黏的親吻，身上的男人越吻越深，大手扣著孟少飛的後腦勺，唇上不停輕咬吮含，壓得他幾乎半個身子都向後探出了陽台。抓住眼前人的手臂承受對方的熱烈，直到快換不過氣時輕拍他的胸膛，雙唇方被放開，兩人的呼吸都不自覺地加重。離開唇瓣後唐毅還是忍不住又啄了一口，才露出滿意的微笑。

「你知道嗎，有時候看到在你身上流連掃過的貪婪目光，還有打著壞主意的眼神，我都只想把他們的眼珠子給挖下來。」

唐毅低頭貼著孟少飛的唇邊，壓著喉嚨啞聲說出切合他前黑道老大身份的霸道話語。

「我才是不想別人看到你那個，拜托你收斂下魅力好嗎，女孩子都恨不得眼睛長你身上了，你知不知道趕跑狐狸精真的很累啊～」

孟少飛抬眼斜睨著他，又翻了個白眼。

感受到對方又升起醋勁的唐毅邪魅一笑，拿過孟少飛手上的可樂，舉頭灌了一口，隨手放在旁邊的小圓桌上。拿過罐子的手稍微冰涼，他雙手捧起孟少飛的臉頰，指尖勾著他後頸柔軟的髮尾，對著嘴唇又親了上去。唇上帶著可樂的甜膩滋味，讓孟少飛忍不住探舌進去想品嚐更多混著甜味的吻，親密的接觸讓他按捺不住發出一聲膩人的嗚咽。

平常都是他跟戀人索吻為多，當然唐毅也會主動親他，但像現在這般情動又帶著佔有慾的吻相對少一些。孟少飛不會知道自己在唐毅眼裡有多誘人，還猜想對方今天為何突然如此熱情，只覺得快要溺在戀人的愛意裡了。手不住撫著唐毅的腰間，再揉摸上厚實的脊背環抱住，胸膛貼上對方，敞開的領口剛好讓肌膚相親，除了赤裸的觸感還直接感受到身上傳來的溫熱。

此刻臉上全是他濕熱的鼻息，嘴邊是纏綿的唇舌相交，孟少飛不住心想怎麼辦，好像每次接吻都覺得親不夠。愛人被勾起了回應，唐毅將軟舌伸進他嘴裡撩撥，進一步攻城掠地，相互吸取對方的甜蜜。

不夠。想要就這樣黏著不分開。

孟少飛不安分地扭動著身子，把唐毅溫厚的身軀壓向自己然後攬緊，兩人之間的距離減為負數。

終於分開的兩人，唐毅看著因為綿長親吻而微喘的伴侶，指腹撫過對方濕潤光澤的唇瓣。

相視之際彷如用雙眼感應溝通似的，一瞬間都覺得浴袍礙事，笑著伸手慵懶地拉開對方身上的綁帶，目光還是沒有離開眼前那人的臉龐，像是一場看誰先認輸的勾引。

終於毫無阻隔摸到腰背和胸腹，手指在彼此身上滑動，滿足得眼尾都帶著笑意。

兩人默契地向著室內移動。

「怎麼我覺得你都花時間注意別人而不是看我？」

走到床邊，孟少飛抬手抵住唐毅胸膛，然後一把將人推到柔軟的床鋪上。

俯身過去對身下人勾起笑容。  
唐毅一瞬就被那雙閃著狡黠光芒的靈動眸子秒殺，在心裡死了萬遍。

「我現在就盯死你。」

「說到做到，孟警官。」

END


End file.
